


Venetian Honeymoon

by Ladderofyears



Series: 365 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Venezia | Venice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry and Draco honeymoon in Venice.





	Venetian Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hogwarts 365 story and uses the following prompts: 
> 
> 1\. Cease.  
> 2\. Incandescent.

Harry and Draco held hands as they walked alongside the shadowed canals near Venice’s Piazza San Marco. Venetian Palazzos enclosed them on all sides, their faded elegance elegiac in the fading light. Most of the buildings surrounding them dated from the Renaissance; steep, arched entrances lined their path and Byzantine artworks glittered in the setting sun. 

The night had a delicious ambience, and all around them wizards and locals alike milled around, laughing and enjoying the beauty of the evening. But Harry and Draco couldn’t see any of these wonders. The rest of the world had ceased to exist for them. 

Instead, they were giddy and lost in their love for each other, lost in the marvel that was being three days into your married life. The weight of their matching gold rings still felt heavy, felt strange as their fingers gripped tightly. Their bond tangled around both of their hearts, and tugged fresh and new on the edge of their consciousness. 

“You’ve finally made an honest man of me Potter,” laughed Draco. “It certainty took us long enough to get here. My heart was beating out my chest when I said my vows.”

Harry smiled. “ _Liar_. You were supremely calm. I’m the nervous one. I’m still surprised I got through the ceremony without a bloody hex. Lucius was staring daggers at me the whole evening afterwards. Good job I love you” 

Venice was a warren of twilit entryways. Every few minutes they would dive away from the crowds, hide away to kiss against the warm, ancient bricks. 

Harry and Draco were breathless and joyful, their minds consumed with no other thought but each other. The indistinct sounds of opera echoed faintly over the rippling surface of the canal, and as their lips closed upon one another’s, both men felt utterly consumed. They were young, in love and freer in Venice than either had ever been before in their lives. The two of them took their time, kissing slowly. 

It didn’t matter. 

They were on the cusp of the rest of their lives, incandescent in the strength of their adoration for each other. They both felt like they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xx


End file.
